Whisps of Thought
by llmockingbirdll
Summary: Hermione wakes up in an old, abandoned cave, with no memory of who she is or why she's here. Draco Malfoy helps her regain her memories as they work to overthrow the wizard that took everything from them, Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1 (prologue)

Prologue

Something dry and cracked licks my cheek. Opening my eyes, a strange, skinny creature, with long droopy ears and crying eyes stares down at me. A mammal, of sorts. But, why are tears flowing out its eyes? What could cause an animal so much pain as to have those watering, brown eyes? Reaching out to rub its face, to comfort it, a quiet crinkling of leaves disturbs the instinct to answer my questions, replacing it with the want to discover who else was in this broken-down cave with me.

I jolt up and a sharp, piercing pain in my chest stops me from sitting up, quickly lying back down on what I have figured to be the floor, the dull throb in my head changed my instinct to run rather quick. Assessing the damage, I figure a few of my ribs are broken and possibly a concussion.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." A soft voice remarks. I turn my head to see another person in the rundown, vine-filled cave. A boy -no- a young man, sat, leaning against the natural stone wall, a few feet away. "You've been out for a bloody long time." He crawled over, letting his leg -which stuck out at an odd angle- drag across the floor. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

I look up at his face, which I have now labelled as 'handsome.' "Who's Hermione?" I ask, my voice ruff and tongue dry. Why would he call me Hermione? My name is… come to think of it, I can't remember.

His brows furrowed. "Not funny," he reprimanded, his dirty, blond hair falling into his face, "not funny at all Hermione."

Yet again, he called me Hermione. Who is Hermione? "I don't know a Hermione, but it's a pretty name, I bet she's a pretty girl. What's your name?" His face went from concern to shock, he also mumbled something under his breath, this sparked my interest, but my headache is growing steadily, so I dismiss my curiosness.

"You don't recognize me? Wait, it makes sense, you haven't attempted to murder me yet." He continued to mumble under his breath, I tried to make out what he was saying, but just being awake seemed to feed fuel to my raging head ache.

"What's your name?" I ask again, I don't like my questions going unanswered. "It's rude not to answer questions."

The pale boy snorted. "Definitely Hermione." He remarked under his breath. He lifted up his posture, gave a winning smile, stuck out his hand, and said, in a posh, drawling voice, "I am Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you, again."

 **What do y'all think? I've been working on this story for little over a month, AND, for the first time in ever, I have some prewritten chapters ahead! All that's left to do is edit and look over. :3 Look for more chapters on this coming soon!**

 **One thing, I am working on multiple fanfictions right now, as well as my own personal story, so I may not update this in the next month, :(.**

 **Please leave a review on this, the plot line and some romance(?) should be more relevant in the next few chapters, :).**

 **Hold with me guys,**

 **mockingbird**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter, hope you enjoy! It's an entire 1,500+ words, longest chapter ever, excited!**

Chapter 1

"Did she really not recognize you?" Goyle asks as he pets Aray, our newly adopted guard dog, a horrible one, he just wagged his tail and begged to be pet, but he had reflected Goyle's feelings at the time we found him at the side of the road too much to leave it there. "She must have had serious brain damage to forget you." The stout boy has been my accomplice sense our Hogwarts days; and when I drifted and ran from you-know-who's rule after the 'Final Battle', as people are dubbing it now, he was one of the few who came with.

Few others came as well, not all could escape you-know-who's grasp. Some who would have come had family that could be killed, or where to 'close', in a way, to The Dark Lord, to be able to leave.

Of course, we've been on the run for the last few months after The-Boy-Lived's death. We had found Hermione in The Forbidden Forest as we were running. The others had wanted to leave her, but with my amazing skill of convincing, they let her come along; under the deal I would care and carry her.

"It's not just that, she didn't know she is Hermione. She's forgotten who she is." I had been worrying about the little witch for at least an hour before Goyle had gotten back from scouting and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"That's either severe brain damage, or a really powerful Obliviate." Goyle commented. "Was she really worth saving?"

"Of course, she is!' I snap. "She's still Hermine, even if she doesn't remember."

"Shit! Dude, calm down. That wasn't the right thing to say." Goyle steps back, as if expecting another outburst. All the people in our group have learned to be warry around me. These past few months I've been prone to 'jump at a fight', as they say.

"No, it wasn't." I grumble. The pregnant pause that ensues this statement makes me think about what I've been doing these last few months, and how Goyle's been with me for the whole of it.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I've been a pain in the arse these last few months, and I apologize. I've just been stressed out, and I've taken all my problems out on you guys." I am genuinely sorry, but he has no right to doubt the importance of her life.

"It's okay, grouchy old man." He grins at my glare. "You've had lot to think about and do, you are basically running the group; and keeping Rowle and Lestrange at bay, on top of everything. You've also lost your mother." He adds the last sentence softly, not everybody knows, and I'm fine with that.

I close my eyes, forcing the memory that's attempting to lift its ugly head, down; keeping it at bay like a trainer does his dog.

I grunt. "Well, I'm going to go speak to our newly awoken patient." When Hermione had woken up I had called Madame Pomfrey, she had come with, as well as most of the first years in Hogwarts, and the nurse had kicked me out almost immediately.

Aray wags his tail, jumps out of Goyle's gorilla arms, and followed me. The dogs taken a liking to her, it's hard not to.

As I walk towards the 'door', it was just a long rag put up for privacy of the boy's dorms, I heard Goyle whisper.

"You know she doesn't love you, right?"

That butt! Of course, I know she didn't love me, and if she ever regains her memory's, she'd probably recoil in disgust at my hand. But that hasn't stopped my heart, and mind, for longing for her.

When she was smitten with the jerk, Weaselbee, but the bloke was too thick to even notice she was a girl, I pulled him over and had a 'chat' with him. Not because I think they are meant for each other, but because she needed to realize what a jerk and a butt face he is. Does she think he would have even noticed her without my help? No, the entire time I was wishing it was my hand she was holding, my chest she was resting on, my lips she kissed.

But no, like the cunning viper I am, I waited. I waited for her to see what a jerk she loved, and then look for a bloke that would treat her better than he.

It never came.

No, she stayed with the jerk. He was sleeping around on her. She figured it out to, but she stayed. Why, I have no idea. She must have been blinded by one of those explosions Seamus caused in the first year, because Weaselbee was as faithful as a poorly treated slave to his master.

If there was a willing, he was there. I don't think he even cared on the gender, either. He was just fucking anyone he could.

She stayed up so many nights crying, too. How much I wanted to come to the 'secret' place in the library she always studied at and hold her, comfort her. But I stayed in the shadows, and waited for the eminent break-up.

Then that night, I finally got my wish. I got to hold her. The memory fought its way to the surface, this time, I let it play.

 _Shouts and cries echo through the bloody night. The toddler I hold in my arms screams for her mother, but no mother is there to comfort it._

 _"Shh, hush Aleena, it'll be all right. You just need to be quiet, or we'll be found." I sing to the baby, and to my surprise, she stops her crying, and stares up at my face with soft, grey eyes. "That's it sis, you'll be good, your brothers got you." The tiny child smiled and rested its head against my chest, falling asleep despite the constant movement from my running._

 _"Oi! Draco! Which way should we go?" Goyle shouts above the heads of all the children. All the muggleborns and mudbloods that had been in Hogwarts, almost all had been in their first year, had run with us, all their hope of a normal summer had died with Harry Potter._

 _We are running through the Forbidden Forest, trying to escape the inevitable slaughter that would befall us if we stayed within the reaches of you-know-who._

 _I push through all the sobbing children, most had lost their families in the Hogwarts battle, and had no place to go except with those they originally thought were against them. "To the left, blockhead! If we go right we'll end up at the oaf Hagrid's cottage!" Some of the children giggle, despite the circumstances. Whether at the use of the word blockhead, or calling a teacher an oaf, I don't know._

 _I sprint ahead of the group, being careful to hold my sister tight so she doesn't bounce or fall out of my arms._

 _Then I see her, seated at the base of a tree, unresponsive, her brown curls falling in her face, her round eyes shut._

 _"Hermione!" I run up to the unconscious body, hoping against hope she was alive. I put my hand on her wrist to check her pulse. It was slow, and weak, but it was there. "Thank god. Hey, Goyle! I've found someone!"_

 _Goyle runs up. "Oh, it's the mudblood. You worried me, I thought it was actually someone important." He took a breath as if to say more, but my glare silenced him. "Is she alive, even?"_

 _"Just barely. We need to take her with."_

 _Goyle scoffed. "Draco, I know you have a thing for her, but she'll slow us down, do you really think these 1_ _st_ _years can carry an of age witch? We leave her." He started to walk away._

 _"Please Goyle," what's happened to me? I'm begging like a lowlife, I should be demanding like the pureblood prince I am! "let me take her, I'll carry her."_

 _"And your sister, ha! I doubt it." he walked over to drag me away, I refused to budge. By this time, even the unsuspecting children were edging up to us, trying to see what we're talking about; but were unable to see past Goyle's hunking body._

 _"What's taking so long?" A young male's voice lifts above the constant mumbling and sobbing of the group. Murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the group._

 _"One second, yea' bloody kids! Us grownups are having conversation!" Audible snickers could be heard through the group._

 _"I'll carry her, and my sister. Please." I looked up at him, I don't know what I did, but I ring of understanding flashed through his eyes._

 _He grunted. "Fine, come one all of y'all! Let's get a move on!" The little army of kids marched on, Goyle leading the way._

 _"Come on Hermione, let's go." I hoist the small witch on my shoulder, adjusting Aleena so she won't get kicked, and follow The Missing Children of Hogwarts into the dark night._

* * *

 **What do you think? Leave a review!**

 **Two chapters in the same week! I don't know about y'all, but I'm proud of myself.**

 **Mockingbird**


End file.
